Distracciones
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Ellos eran rivales, competían entre sí, su único objetivo era derrotar al otro, pero habían ciertos factores que los distraía de eso...


Distracciones.

Esa chica era su competencia. Toshiro debía hacer caer a Kurosaki Karin y su estúpido equipo de la preparatoria Karakura, todos en su escuela, la preparatoria Seireitei, contaban con él como jugador estrella para llevarlos a la victoria.

Esa chica era su rival. Kurosaki era la jugadora estrella de Karakura, la única mujer de su equipo y la verdad de todo el campeonato, y había llevado a su equipo a la final, donde tendría que enfrentarse contra ellos si querían llevarse la gloria.

Ya habían jugado contra ella y su equipo antes de ese campeonato un par de veces el año anterior, y, tenía que admitirlo, Kurosaki Karin le había pateado el trasero a todo el equipo, más específicamente a él.

Todos habían creído que Hitsugaya era mejor que la jugadora estrella de Karakura, él mismo rápidamente había notado que la superaba en velocidad y tenía mejores reflejos, él habría podido con ella, pero…

Esa chica era su competencia y su rival, pero también era tan condenadamente cautivadora… y Toshiro estaba loco por ella, en todos los sentidos.

¡No era su culpa haber perdido contra esa chiquilla descarada! ¡Ella era quien tenía la culpa por distraerlo! Estaba seguro de que lo hacía apropósito… ¿Quién la mandaba a tener ojos tan hermosos, o labios tan tentadores que quería besar cada que le sonreía, o a usar esos estúpidos pantaloncillos cortos igual que el resto del equipo que dejaban ver sus piernas increíbles?... Lo peor es que sus propios compañeros de equipo también la miraban y él tenía que contenerse de cometer falta contra sus propios jugadores… Hmm, sin duda Kurosaki lo estaba manipulando, sin duda.

¿O acaso era su culpa que cada vez que iba a marcarla se distrajera con el olor de su cabello o la cercanía de su cuerpo y ella terminara pasándolo fácilmente? Nop, no podía ser su culpa. ¿Cómo diablos es que seguía oliendo tan bien aún después de todo ese ejercicio? Definitivamente tenía que ser alguna especie de magia, no sería raro que ella fuera una bruja, ya que lo tenía completamente embrujado, aparte de que en personalidad tampoco era exactamente una dulzura de persona.

Oh, no, señor, ella no lo era. No conocía a ninguna persona más irritante, sarcástica y arrogante que esa chica. ¡Y no entendía por qué es que no dejaba de pensar en ella todo el tiempo!

Claro que tenía sus momentos buenos, que él había visto cuando iba con su equipo a observar sus partidos con el fin de estudiar a sus jugadores, como cuando demostraba su determinación en nunca rendirse y siempre seguir adelante hasta el final no importa qué, o la manera en que guiaba a su equipo con dureza pero al mismo tiempo parecía confiar tanto en ellos y ellos en ella, o su apoyo incondicional a sus compañeros cada que lo necesitaban, o…

De acuerdo, tal vez ella no era la peor persona en la historia de la existencia, pero seguía odiándola por haberlo embrujado.

Mañana mismo jugarían la final, y Hitsugaya no tenía idea de cómo hacerle frente a esa chica enloquecedora si con solo un aleteo de sus pestañas ya se olvidaba hasta de dónde estaba parado.

Suspiró pesadamente. Mañana, en el juego, algo se le tendría que ocurrir para vencer a esa tentadora. ¡No iba a permitir que volviera a humillarlo y ganarles, mucho menos en la final!

Él la derrotaría a toda costa.

.

Hitsugaya Toshiro, él era su objetivo el día de hoy. Era al que aplastaría, al que vencería, él era su rival y le ganaría. Karin debía derrotarlo a toda costa.

Solo debía ignorar los estúpidos latidos acelerados de su corazón al tenerlo cerca y sería pan comido.

Sí era sincera aún no entendía cómo demonios lo había vencido las otras veces que compitieron, era consciente de que él era solo un poco mejor que ella, pero solo debía repetir lo que sea que había hecho en esas ocasiones y entonces no debía ser tan difícil. Ya estaban tomando sus posiciones en la cancha, esta era la gran final, sus hermanos, su cuñada, y su padre habían venido a apoyarla, y el entrenador de su equipo solo le había dado la "sencilla" tarea de marcar a Toshiro, como en todos los partidos anteriores contra ellos.

Tomó una profunda respiración al verlo entrar a la cancha y posicionarse, tratando de disipar todo su nerviosismo innecesario. Solo era el chico del que estaba enamorada como una estúpida, no era la gran cosa.

Iba a vencerlo.

El silbato sonó y el partido comenzó.

La mirada turquesa de Toshiro era completamente feroz y determinada cuando se enfrentaron, y ella le devolvió la mirada sin intimidarse, el balón bajo su pie. Lo pasaría y marcaría gol, y lo vería retorcerse de la humillación riéndose malvadamente.

Excelente, buen plan. Y casi le sale bien, de no ser porque el maldito martilleo incesante en su pecho al tenerlo cerca mientras trataba de robarle el balón no la dejaba concentrarse. Él tampoco parecía estar siendo súper eficaz en robarle la pelota, era como si sus piernas tuvieran miedo de acercarse, por lo que Karin acabó pasando el balón a un compañero para marcar gol, pero al final el arquero detuvo el tiro.

Estaba comenzando a frustrarse. ¡Malditos sean sus sentimientos idiotas hacia su rival!

Un sonrojo invadió sus mejillas al sentirlo detrás de ella de nuevo tratando de robarle el balón ya en el segundo tiempo, el aliento se le atoró en la garganta, casi sentía que no podía respirar al tenerlo tan cerca, pero su determinación por alcanzar la victoria era más, y finalmente, con ayuda de uno de sus compañeros, pudo pasar al albino y correr cerca de la portería, marcando el primer gol de su equipo y todo el partido en general. ¡Ellos estaban ganando! Bien, ella iba a derrotar a Toshiro. ¡Y su corazón enamorado estúpido no podría hacer nada al respecto!

Vio a Hitsugaya fruncir el ceño peligrosamente ante su inminente derrota, faltando ya tan poco para que el partido se acabe, y se contuvo de reírse en su cara, conformándose con solo sonreírle con superioridad. Oh, ¡él estaba furioso! Bien, le gustaba enfadarlo, era su venganza por atormentarla estando en todo momento presente en sus pensamientos.

El albino reunió a su equipo y pareció planear una estrategia, por lo que ella hizo lo mismo con el suyo. Su plan era simplemente defender a toda costa y, si podían, marcar otro gol no estaría mal.

Pero desgraciadamente, fue el plan del equipo contrario el que funcionó después de todo. Toshiro la distrajo y la marcó de modo que ni pudo acercarse al jugador que traía el balón con otros dos jugadores cubriéndolo, pero cuando finalmente huyó del chico que amaba-odiaba, se encontró con sorpresa que le pasaron la pelota justo a él, que anotó sin ninguno dificultad burlando al arquero con su patada poderosa.

Prácticamente todos sus compañeros gimieron fastidiados. ¡Estaban empatados y solo quedaban unos pocos minutos para que se terminara el juego!

¡Ella no iba a perder esta final, claro que no!

Con la furia ardiente que la caracterizaba, fácilmente robó el balón al equipo contrario y corrió hacia su portería, estaba a poco de llegar cuando de repente la pelota fue barrida de sus pies por uno de los jugadores más talentosos de la preparatoria Seireitei, que rápidamente pasó el balón al jugador estrella de dicha preparatoria.

La Kurosaki gruñó y rápidamente los siguió.

Él la notó mirándola por el rabillo del ojo y pasó el balón de vuelta al que se lo había dado, gritándole que anotara.

¡Pero ella no iba a permitirlo!

Afortunadamente, era solo un poco más rápida que el albino y por ende que todos los jugadores de su equipo, y sabía que no le iba a costar nada frenar a tiempo al tipo que tenía el balón.

Fácilmente pasó a Hitsugaya y le sonrió con superioridad otra vez mientras lo hacía, confiada en que iba a ganar.

Aunque ella no esperaba unas manos de repente apresando su cintura, ni mucho menos de pronto estar presionada contra el cuerpo del chico del que estaba enamorada, y claro que fue una completa sorpresa sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, besándola apasionadamente.

Inevitablemente se rindió ante la dulce sensación y se encontró pasando los brazos sobre sus hombros y enterrando las manos en su cabello, enredando sus piernas en su cintura, mientras le devolvía el beso con la misma pasión, soltando un pequeño suspiro que él aprovechó para forzar su lengua en su boca, cosa que no le desagrado en lo absoluto.

Las cejas de absolutamente todos en el público se alzaron y casi nadie notó el hecho de que el jugador del equipo de Toshiro había marcado gol y el partido se había acabado, dejando como campeona a la preparatoria Seireitei.

De todas formas, los jugadores no tuvieron tiempo ni de celebrar ni de lamentarse al notar extrañadísimos como de repente sus jugadores estrellas estaban metiéndose la lengua hasta la garganta en el medio de la cancha sin importarle tener cientos de espectadores con los ojos clavados en ellos.

En las gradas, Ichigo estaba prácticamente escupiendo fuego por la boca tratando de saltar fuera hacia la cancha para partirle la cara al Hitsugaya, siendo contenido solo por su pequeña pero fuerte y temperamental esposa.

El árbitro se encontraba demasiado sorprendido para hacer nada. De todas formas, estaba seguro de que en las reglas no había nada que lo preparara para una situación así.

Todo estaba sumido en un silencio absoluto, algunas personas estaban tosiendo incómodamente, las madres le tapaban los ojos a sus hijos, pero en general, nadie estaba seguro de qué hacer, debido a que la intensidad de la pasión con la que se estaba besando la nueva pareja no parecía bajar, al contrario, solo aumentaba, y ellos no parecían notar en absoluto lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Finalmente, Ichigo sacó de sus casillas a su esposa y ella suspiró exasperada, pateándolo fuera de las gradas y todo el camino hasta la salida. Poco a poco, Isshin y Yuzu siguieron su ejemplo, retirándose charlando animadamente entre sí. Y sin saber que más hacer, el público comenzó a retirarse lentamente también, mirando de reojo a la pareja como si esperaran que de repente se separarían y ofrecerían una disculpa por la escena que estaban montando, pero… solo seguían en… lo suyo.

Los jugadores se encogieron de hombros y se acercaron a sus entrenadores, que también estaban demasiado sorprendidos e incrédulos como para hacer nada. El árbitro les entregó el trofeo en silencio a la preparatoria Seireitei y pronto la cancha se vio vacía y las luces se apagaron.

Toshiro y Karin permanecieron besándose, sin embargo, las manos ya colándose por debajo de las ropas, sin dar señales de parar su intensa sesión en ningún momento pronto.

Más tarde, ella estaría mortalmente furiosa al enterarse de que perdieron y querría matarlo por distraerla de ese modo, acusándolo de conducta anti deportiva pero sin realmente poder hacer nada porque todos vieron cuanto disfrutó de la distracción. Y él estaría mortificado por lo que había hecho, sin poder creer que realmente se haya atrevido, y probablemente también tendría que esconderse por varios meses para evitar la furia de cierto Kurosaki de cabello naranja.

Pero por ahora, solo siguieron besándose.

Fin.

Holaaaaaaaaaaa! :D

Hmm, bueno, como ya dije, dejare de disculparme por mis fics raros y fumados como este xD

Así que espero que les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite! n.n

Este es mi OS HK 99, espero que ya sepan lo que significa eso ewe Ya saben que esperar de mi proximo OS owo

Bien, me despido!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
